Avis
by Letisha
Summary: Avis, a spell that conjures a flock of birds. Birds are shot from the caster's wand tip and accompanied by a loud blast that sounds like a gun being fired and smoke. Many would describe Beatrix like this and she hoped many more would she rather liked the a big bang.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Train Rides and Sorting's**

On my lap was a letter written for myself and only myself. I was to leave my siblings in the care of the elves and father a fate I would never wish on anyone. My brother, the weak man that he is that ran sent this to myself. I have no clue of what to make of it. With the letter he intrusted me with a box. Hazel wood with clasps made of goblin forge. I was obvious that he could not afford such a luxury and I knew that when I passed on this would go back to its rightful owner.

In the letter it told me to stroke my wand alongside the spine of the box and as I did the box expanded into a beautiful trunk. With the trunk was a key, it made me curious and I hated to admit it but my brother was a genius in his own right. Turning my trunk I found the lock but the key didn't fit examining it. I wound the engravings were just like my mother pendant. Pressing said pendant onto the lock it opened.

Inside was a descent size on the one side held coverts and a shelf that would hold my cauldron and vials safely and easily and the other a couple of drawers and a rack for my clothes. Lining the trunk was white dragon hide. This trunk I would use however I wouldn't forgive my brother for running. He was supposed to be there for us but he was gone. For that I would never forgive him not while father was still alive.

However I knew my brother to well such simplicity wasn't himself and in the letter he even said that there was more to the trunk then met the eye. Such as the fact it changed its size. Examining the trunk further I found inconsistences in the wood work around my name. It was a puzzle meant for me and it was. The wood flowed with the movement of my fingers and slid into place and inside was a drawer and inside was a slew of Zonko's creations.

The grandfather clock chimed startling me a bit and warning me all the same. I had an hour before father expected me downstairs for the train. Changing into robes father would approve of and unpacking my trunk into my new one I checked the mirror making sure not a hair was out of place looking like the epitome of pureblood witch. And downstairs I went nervous as a hen in a fox hole.

"You are late, we should have been at the station ten minutes ago." I bowed my head in shame knowing not to speak. "Floo to the station we do not have all day."

As poised as I could manage I went through the floo making sure not to fall. It was a blur. The familiar suction through the fireplace was not suitable to my tastes. I shall kill myself if I found myself in a marriage that enjoys such a thing. Luckily I did not fall when I made it to my destination. I wasn't a cat and balance wasn't my friend.

The train took my breath; it was an escape, a means to an end. I felt guilty but knew the others would be here soon. The twins would love it I knew. I could already imagine their smiling faces as they were on the train. The sound of the floo distracted me and I changed my posture. Father was regal in his entrance claiming many onlookers.

"Father thank you for this honourable gift, I will not displease you." I curtsied, only to be refuted.

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady."

"S-sorry father." I stuttered I didn't mean to stutter and it didn't help but with a calm look he started again.

"Do me proud." His gestures and tones confused before I noticed who was coming our way. "Straighten up dear we're about to be in the, unfortunate presence of the Malfoy's"

"Hello Tiberius, Bellatrix. A fine day is it not?" His self-worth rose with every word, it sickened me. No matter how much I may do it myself, seeing it in others was not right.

"Yes it seems as though our young ones are starting to grow up" Lucius sneered, politely. A strange custom seemingly only a Malfoy could pull off. "Now, how is it in the governors' position I heard they have been giving cut backs."

"Well Lucius you are in the same vote remember you do not want to be replaced." The conversation went on for what seemed for hours. I didn't even notice that Draco had already left.

"Why father the trains going to be going in any minute I fear I must go now" I hated doing it but it was essential to survival, one slip could be a bone.

"Why yes you may, your education is quite the importance, and you do not want to be a failure like _HIM _now do you?"

"No Father I shall do you proud." I really hated being compared to my brother. Ever since he left for a girl 'not of our stature' he had been disowned unless he broke of the engagement. I really don't understand why he wouldn't stay just a few years longer till we were all in school.

"No father I shall make you proud." Draco mocked startling me a bit. "Is the little suck-up scared of her wittle daddy?"

"Wow now don't you sound like your favoured aunt, Oops am I not supposed to say such a thing?" Just because he wasn't a bad person didn't make it any less funny to play games with him. Such a person as himself wasn't in charge of his own views.

"I wasn't the one named after her." Draco stated a proud sneer parading his lips.

"Well I wasn't the one named after a muggle, now was I?" It was like a clap on my back when he left, probably searching for the one-who-lived.

Like an owl in flight I found a compartment and un-shrinking my trunk I changed into more conferrable clothes suitable to myself. Clothes that if my father saw me in such a thing; would murder me. Stuffing my pockets with some of the vast collection of Zonko creations I headed out of the compartment. Taking a peak I saw Draco getting into a compartment with several other people this made me smirk.

It didn't take long for me to set everything up. It was simple a little too simple and I knew Draco would blame me, He knew me to well and I needed a scape goat. Looking to my left I saw it or them my two precious scape goat but before I could set my plan into motion a voice spooked me.

Her voice reminded me of the record keepers at the ministry quick and brim and degrading.

"Yes?" Her appearance didn't help much in evading the memory of the strict record keeper. Her bushy brown hair and school robes and the way she held herself was all too reminiscent of the ministry witch.

"I thought you were lost-" As soon as the statement left her mouth a laugh escaped mine.

"Not to be rude and I'm trying to be as honest as possible and… I, how do you get lost on a train?" She seemed to take both the apology and question wrong.

She started to stutter her words before storming off in a huff not liking my retort. The twins were still headed my way and I could still execute my plan without a hitch. Gathering all my nerve and walked into a compartment that was close enough to the fire yet far enough from the flames that I didn't get burnt. Figuratively speaking that is. In the compartment were two girls around my age looking at me strangely like she was evaluating me.

"I was always here." I exclaimed to the redhead who looked at me questionably. Only to be asked 'why' as if they wouldn't find out.

I had my whole education planned out. No friends, only allies. Don't align myself with anyone and be the person that people go to when they need something never be the person is in need.

Moments later a bang was heard scaring the tiny redhead over to the other seat. My scapegoats then appeared it seemed that in all my short planned planning I didn't consider that they would venture into the same compartment as I. When the twins fell and I mean fell into the compartment it was a laugh. The one, I believe the short one landed on the brunette 'Do something I dare you' girl causing her to squeal comically as the other laded at my feet.

"While you're there you mind tying my shoe?" I asked cheekily showing off my untied shoe, he only glared in response. "Anyways, why were you two running in anyways?"

"Well those Slytherin blocks-" the shorter one began.

"Were chasing us since they were the victims of-"

"A prank and we didn't do it."

"I reckon we were framed." The one at my feet ended getting to their feet.

"I bet you a bowl of strawberries that you won't guess my name by the time I'm sorted." I said watching a glint in the red heads eyes, a knowing look and I felt as though I had already lost my own bet.

"This also applies to you yourself, first one to figure the others name wins" I smiled at this.

"I believe we have an accord" I said shaking his hand. "Fred Weasley."

The first thing you notice in the Great hall is the long tables that housed students of many shapes and sizes. Beside me was Tania, the brunette that got one on one contact with the other twin, George. I could tell she was still mad at me for throwing her in with the Kraken. I named him Jack. Beside her was Ginny the small redhead who turned out not so surprisingly to the twins.

I guess it was my fault for not paying attention when the sharp voiced professor spooked me taking me out of my thoughts. One by one student's were sent to the stool if sorting as I dubbed it. The hat was nothing special if very old. I wonder if it was male or female, sounded male to me.

"Elryc, Bellatrix." McGonagall called. Walking up I gave a bow to the twins, moving my hand eccentrically.

Getting comfy on the rickety stool the old hat was placed upon my curly haired head.

"Beatrix Elryc, I remember when-"

"Sorry to interrupt I have a question before we begin this 'oh I remember your brother it was like yesterday he had such a brilliant mind' spew I have a question." I waited and when the hat did not answer I continued "Are you male or female hat?"

"You could ask anything and you ask my gender?" I didn't answer waiting patiently. "I was made for the students by Godric Gryffindor."

"So you are a boy."

"I did not say that."

"Yes actually you did."

"I said I was made for the students."

"You also said you were made by magic that was wielded by a male, making you a boy, like how Hogwarts was made by all founders making it a hermaphrodite."

"Very perceptive, but what house should I put you in is the real question." he said in a dignified tone.

"Yes Alfred I think you are right"

"Alfred?"

"Yes that is your new name instead of the old raged moldy hat, whom of which students are allergic to because of how dusty you actually are."

"Hmm I like it thank you… I think"

"Your very welcome I was thinking I should go were life would be easy for me and I would build my strengths, you?"

"I believe you are right, you belong in, Slytherin!" Jumping down from my seat I head to the table littered with green clad students. To my left I could see the twins looking at me perplexed. With a small evil grin I give them a wink and start a conversation with Theodore Nott. I just wish that they didn't try to do anything to my strawberries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The First Day**

I was officially my first day of school and I felt, unamused. It was like Slytherin was full of sticklers, a bunch of goodie-goodie sticklers that didn't like anything _fun. _So in the spirit of the beginning of school started to plan. It was simple yet the average person wouldn't know it was me. Getting dressed and grabbing the required item out of my trunk I walked out of the dorms and common room I headed towards the most used hallway that led to the great hall. Strategically placing my friends along the halls I made it to the sight of food.

Not many people were up it was only Tanya, the twins and a few Ravenclaws. One said Ravenclaw was missing her shoes. This saddened me. It was one thing to prank a group of people but to target someone was just cruel.

It didn't take long till breakfast was served and cereals, fruits, eggs, pancakes, and all sorts of food littered the tables. Perusing the other tables I snacked on strawberries. It was a shame that they only had a few small bowls of them. By the end of my perusing I remembered Fred and our bet. And then I noticed he disappeared.

"Boo."

It was simple and brilliant and he came up behind me; like he was teasing me. In his hand was a bowl of fresh strawberries. I glared at him before inspecting them not trusting that he didn't do anything.

"I didn't do anything to them Bellatrix." In a flurry I grabbed his tie yanking him towards my face.

"If I ever hear you mutter that name I will make sure your mother kept you at home safe and sound." Then I smiled and handed him an orange. "On a lighter note here is henry and he will like you to eat him. He says you may call me one of the following; Beatrix, Trix or if necessary Bea."

"Okay, Trixie."

"Just go eat Henry somewhere else. Oh and tell Tanya that Jack will like another date!" I said with a mouth full of Strawberries. If this kept up everyone will figure out one of my weaknesses.

I didn't see my plan in action but I did notice the results. It seemed like Draco was in the line of fire of a mini firework as he was in the hospital wing. Shame I will have to send a get well note now.

On the Professors front desk was a stern looking tabby cat. To the shock of the class the cat became a person and this unnerved me along with most of the other Slytherins in my year.

The rest of the class however was awed. She then began to spin a tale about the magnificence and danger of transfiguration she told us the rules of her classroom and expected us to obey them. She then asked us to change a matchstick into a needle. A wave of my wand and the match was a needle and I waited for the teacher to take notice.

"Yes Miss Elryc?" Professor McGonagall asked finally getting to my desk.

"Finished"

"That does not look like a needle Miss Elryc so please get back to your work and stop wasting your tim-"

"No offence Professor, but it is and if you do not recognize a Ballpoint then I do not believe it is my fault however I could transfigure it into any other needle if that would work for you ma'am." It was not a question but an answer. She frowned and nodded her head as I transfigured it into another type of needle this time a classic No. 5 sharp for basic sewing.

"Is this better professor?" Without a word she turned around not bothering to see my pleasure in showing up the teacher and not giving points.

Bored and unwilling to help the students around me I absent mindedly muttered some Latin. Tapping the leg of the desk I noticed that most of the students were not even going to be able to change their matches this class making me really wanting to get out of my chair. A slip of my wand and on 'Vacuus' and I slipped through the chair as if it was air stunning me and gathering the attention of the other students who tried and failed to hold their snickers.

"Miss Elryc what are you doing."

"Stuck."

"Yes well Mr.'s. Hurd and Dwyer can you please take Miss Elryc to the Hospital wing- Mr. Hurd there is no need to bring your bag, we still have time left you should be back before class ends."

It turned out I was going to see Malfoy anyway. It was like coming from was stricken teacher to another as Madam Promfrey investigated my situation. It took her the rest of class. I was lucky to even get out for potions.

"Miss Elryc how nice of you ti make it to class, take a seat we do not have all day. I believe you already know the rules of the class." I nodded sitting beside Luna, the young girl without shoes.

By the end of class I had gotten to know Luna well she was a curious mind and a clever one too. By the end of class my potion was subpar while hers was flawless. She would be a perfect ally. But she was smart and to keep her on my side I would have to show her I cared. Starting with her shoes. It was a while and a few cheap shots till I found out what has happened to them actually it took me three days. But I found the root of the problem however if they kept it in Ravenclaw Tower than I wouldn't have any pull.

On my way from lunch I did as I usually did laid out some well thought out pranks while framing the twins. It was a complete fluke when I chose them to be my first scapegoats. Turns out they are pranksters themselves and a chance to prank a fellow prankster and a bunch of people at the same time, it was a gift. The running away from them to insure I didn't get caught before them was a hassle. Speaking of hassle I didn't plan this one out so well.

Turns out the frames on the portraits are charmed and whenever something is placed there is knocked off. Ten dungbombs fell off the frame of a vary Gryffindor portrait of a fireplace. The strange thing about this portrait was that nothing _moved_ it was really strange and in unison the dungbombs went off knocking me into the portrait but I wasn't exactly _in_ the portrait. I was in a thin corridor and the place I fell through was what seemed to be a window overlooking the corridor I was just in.

Walking further through the corridor I found more windows in some I saw students and some empty corridors. In one I saw filch get a little too close with his cat. Walking up stairs that I'm sure shouldn't have been there I found another portrait however this one was different. Like the portrait I went through in the beginning it was the same fireplace same furnishing but it had the Gryffindor crest above it. So I stepped through and what I walked into was Gryffindor Tower.

Looking around I saw light and it was cozy. I haven't seen cozy since I saw well I haven't seen cozy. No one seemed to notice the first year Slytherin in their midst and I made sure that they wouldn't notice. Taking off my tie and robe that covered my plain white blouse and black pant I tucked it into my satchel. Walking by a mirror I caught sight of my Hazel eyes and smirked before headed up the stairs looking for a certain name.

"Tanya Royce." I mumble under my breath.

The room was clean and instantly I could tell where she slept. It was reminiscent of my own. Classic pureblood organization ingrained at birth. With my inspection complete I popped a strawberry liquorish wand in my mouth savouring the taste.

"You right old git. How did you even get here! Definitely not threw the door!" She ripped my sweet, strawberry wand away from me only to give it back not waiting for my answer as she ran down the stairs.

"I don't know how you got in here and I don't know, I don't want to know why just get out." She said pointing to the exit.

Just then the twins barged in a scowl on their faces. I hid behind Tanya in hopes that they wouldn't see me. Alas they did and they were not happy. And just as they cornered me a smile graced their lips before giving me a hug. I was completely sandwiched between the two gingers.

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"She's brilliant!"

"Yes Forge I believe she is!"

That was the first time I was ever given a huge.


End file.
